Tout un combat à refaire
by CamiCaz
Summary: Tourmenté entre qui il est et comment les gens le voient, Albus essaie simplement de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Seulement, il était un Potter, et ça ne rimait certainement pas avec simplicité. Nextgen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

\- Trois Whisky pur Feu pour la table 3 !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Albus fixait les glaçons qui fondaient lentement dans son verre alors qu'autour de lui, l'ambiance s'agitait doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de lever la tête, de croiser le regard des gens autour de lui, de ressentir l'euphorie qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se noyer dans sa boisson et ne jamais en ressortir.

Alors il enroula sa main autour du verre et le but cul sec, sentant ses yeux le piquer alors que le whisky dont les glaçons avaient à peine atténué l'alcool descendait le long de sa gorge, lui brûlant l'œsophage. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Albus, parce qu'il sentait déjà les effluves d'alcool s'enrouler autour des nerfs contractés de son cerveau pour les détendre, pour les calmer.

Ce ne fut que quand son verre se remplit tout seul qu'il décida de relever la tête, rencontrant le regard bleu d'une fille dont le sourire était doux alors qu'elle reposait la bouteille de Whisky de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de te servir autre chose que du jus de citrouille, lui dit-elle, mais tu sembles en avoir besoin.

Albus ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire un mince sourire qui semblait totalement forcé, et qui l'était. Puis il reporta l'attention sur son verre alors que la serveuse s'éloignait vers un autre client pour lui remplir son verre. Il en était à un stade où il ne savait même plus s'il réfléchissait ou s'il pensait au vide, et ce n'était pas l'alcool qui le mettait dans cet état. C'était le simple désespoir, la déception, la frustration.

\- Albus Severus putain de Potter !

Albus ne releva pas la tête, reconnaissant la voix de son frère sans difficulté, mais Albus n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on lui parle. Il savait cependant que son frère se fichait bien de ce dont il avait envie alors qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas à Poudlard, Albus ? demanda James sur un ton plus doux.

\- J'ai été refusé, Jamie.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement James.

Il ne rajouta rien. Que pouvait-il dire, il n'était pas à la place d'Albus, il savait que ses mots n'auraient aucun impact sur son petit frère. James hésitait à essayer de faire parler son frère, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste là alors qu'il devrait être au château.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, James ? demanda Albus d'un ton absent.

\- Scorpius m'a prévenu, répondit l'ainé.

\- Que j'avais été refusé ou que j'étais là ?

\- Les deux, il t'a trouvé avec la carte et m'a contacté aussitôt.

\- Je veux pas le dire aux parents, James, dit Albus dans une grimace.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas besoin, le rassura son frère.

Albus ne dit rien. Il savait que ses parents finiraient par l'apprendre, qu'il avait été refusé. Lui qui était persuadé qu'il serait pris. Il parlait de cette école depuis la quatrième année, et assurait à tout le monde qu'il y entrerait une fois qu'il aurait terminé Poudlard. C'était le résultat d'une trop grande arrogance, Albus avait pensé que son nom ferait tout. Grossière erreur.

\- Je te ramène à Poudlard, Albus, t'as cours demain matin.

Albus but une gorgée de son verre, et encore une fois, sentit l'alcool s'insinuer dans son esprit. Qu'il aimait ce sentiment alors que son regard se perdait dans les murs sombres de ce bar, peints avec l'image du Che Guevara dessus et dont la lumière tamisée rendait l'ambiance plus agréable, plus sereine aux nuits d'égarement.

\- Laisse-moi au moins ce soir, demanda Albus.

\- Pourquoi ? commença à s'énerver l'aîné. Tu comptes boire encore longtemps ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu t'es raté, il n'y a pas qu'un chemin pour réaliser tes rêves, Albus. En attendant, ton meilleur pote s'inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi.

Albus vrilla son regard sur son frère. A l'instant, il avait de nombreuses pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit, mais il se retint de les dire, de peur de blesser son frère aîné. Comme si lui pouvait comprendre, il n'était pas à sa place. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas tranquille s'il avait envie d'être triste et de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool ?

De son côté, James commençait à s'échauffer. Il avait envie de s'énerver contre son petit frère de ne pas réussir à relever les épaules. Il avait envie de crier à la serveuse qu'elle n'avait pas à servir de l'alcool à un mineur. Il avait envie de s'engueuler de ne pas savoir quoi dire à son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, James ?

\- Tu vas envoyer ta candidature dans d'autres écoles, Albus. Tu vas continuer de bosser comme tu le fais parce que t'as tes ASPIC dans quelques mois et que l'année vient de commencer. T'as encore un an avant de savoir ce que tu feras une fois que tu auras fini Poudlard, mais en attendant, tu vas aller voir ton meilleur pote qui t'attend dehors et lui montrer que t'es plus fort qu'un simple refus.

Albus hocha la tête de manière absente. Se montrer plus fort qu'un simple refus. C'était facile à dire, mais c'était nécessaire à faire. Puis Albus eut un sourire. Scorpius l'attendait dehors. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait contacté James dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'Albus avait quitté Poudlard après avoir ouvert la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin. Il savait que son meilleur ami était inquiet. Tout comme son frère. Il les en remercia silencieusement.

Il se leva alors qu'à côté de lui, James déposait de l'argent sur la table, et ils sortirent. A l'extérieur, Scorpius Malefoy était adossé au mur, les mains dans sa veste, une expression fermée sur le visage. Et quand il vit Albus sortir, elle se transforma en un air inquiet alors qu'il s'approchait des deux frères.

\- T'as l'air de ne pas avoir lésiné sur les verres, vieux.

\- Il manquait plus que toi, répondit Albus.

\- Ce week-end, lui fit la promesse implicite Scorpius.

A cette réponse, Albus eut un sourire. Il se tourna vers son frère qui souriait, et tous les trois, ils se mirent en marche vers le passage secret qui ramènerait les deux Serpentards à Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant le passage, James posa une épaule sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, Albus, mais ne te renferme pas trop. Le temps est trop court pour que tu le prennes à essuyer ton échec. Accepte-le, et il sera suivi de pleins de réussite.

Albus ne répondit pas, le regard sombre, mais hocha la tête. James fit un hochement de tête en direction de Scorpius puis tourna les talons pour partir de son côté. Quant à Albus et Scorpius, ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs silencieusement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés que Scorpius dit quelque chose.

\- Ca va aller, vieux ?

\- Laisse-moi digérer que j'ai foiré, lui dit simplement Albus.

Scorpius se contenta d'un sourire alors qu'il éteignait la lumière d'un coup de baguette, et Albus posa sa tête sur son oreiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et déjà un chemin de son avenir se trouvait barré. Maintenant, il devait trouver d'autres solutions pour ses études après Poudlard, tout en continuant son année scolaire.

Comme si la vie d'Albus Potter à Poudlard n'était pas assez compliquée comme cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut par des cris que fut réveillé Albus. Il se sentait désorienté alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête vers le reste du dortoir. Kilian et Antoine semblaient se disputer à propos d'un sujet qu'Albus n'arrivait pas à distinguer du reste. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. A côté d'eux, Scorpius était habillé et mettait ses chaussettes en faisant attention à ne pas perdre une miette de la dispute qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Scorpius avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, comme d'habitude. Il sentit le regard qu'Albus lui lançait car il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec franchise.

\- Lève-toi, Al, t'as encore dix minutes si tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Albus grommela quelque chose que Scorpius ne chercha pas à comprendre, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait rarement une pensée cohérente les premières minutes de son réveil. Albus commença à s'habiller, décidant qu'il expédierait la douche au soir, alors que Scorpius proposait avec ironie à Kilian et Antoine d'aller se disputer ailleurs et qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit pour observer son ami de manière pensive. Il attachait sa chemise quand Albus surprit dans le miroir le regard de Scorpius.

\- Je vais bien, Scorp, dit Albus sur un ton calme, décidant de rassurer son ami.

\- Gueule de bois ?

\- Un peu, admit Albus.

Scorpius ne dit rien d'autre. Il savait qu'Albus n'allait pas bien, et il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de le croire quand celui-ci lui disait que ça allait. Albus Potter avait beau être bon dans les mensonges, il était incapable d'en faire passer un à son meilleur ami.

\- Pas un mot sur tout ça, on est bien d'accord ? demanda Albus pour avoir une confirmation que le blond ne dirait rien.

\- C'est con que t'aies honte de ton refus, Albus, répondit Scorpius.

\- Pour le moment, je préfère être dans le déni.

Albus finit de se préparer, et fit signe à Scorpius qu'ils pouvaient descendre. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mécontent du comportement de son ami. Il n'aimait pas qu'Albus refuse d'accepter qu'il avait été simplement refusé dans l'école à laquelle il avait candidaté. Mais Scorpius ne cherchait pas à sortir de grands discours au jeune Potter, il savait que le rapport d'Albus Potter à la réussite et la défaite était très particulier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était montrer sa présence au jeune homme, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul si jamais la tristesse commençait à devenir trop grande.

Les deux Serpentards s'installèrent à leur table, et le regard d'Albus rencontra celui neutre de sa cousine Rose, à la table des Gryffondors. Elle le fixa durement durant quelques secondes avant de poser ses yeux sur Scorpius et de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Aussitôt, elle détourna la tête pour reporter son attention sur la discussion de ses amies.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Albus d'un ton blasé, elle est au courant ?

\- Elle l'a su avant que je ne lui dise.

\- Pourquoi elle a l'air énervée ?

\- Sûrement le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour toi, répondit Scorpius sur un ton amusé, habitué à la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille. Et que je ne lui ai pas indiqué que je t'avais retrouvé.

Albus ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. La capacité des filles à s'inquiéter quand elles ne trouvaient pas quelqu'un lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on soit trop sur son dos. Il aimait sa cousine de tout son cœur, et en était très proche, mais Albus acceptait mal qu'on prenne un ton de reproche ou moralisateur avec lui.

\- Chaton !

Le visage d'Albus se figea quand il comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui par ce mot. A côté de lui, Scorpius commençait déjà à rire doucement alors qu'une fille s'installait à côté d'Albus et lui attrapait le bras avec possessivité, embrassant la joue du jeune homme.

\- Chaton, reprit-elle, tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

Albus ne répondit pas, tournant finalement la tête vers sa petite-amie. Des cheveux châtains, un regard plein d'affection pour Albus et un sourire éclatant, Oriane attendait une réponse. Et cette réponse, elle ne venait pas alors que le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas un seul geste affectueux envers la jeune fille, ni un regard avenant.

\- C'est moi que tu viens d'appeler chaton ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je déteste.

Le ton était froid, et sembla choquer Oriane qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. A côté d'eux, Scorpius ne se retenait plus, il avait éclaté de rire quelques secondes plus tôt. Autour d'eux, les discussions continuaient, mais certains ne se gênaient pas pour couler un regard vers le couple, et plusieurs n'avaient pas retenu leur sourire en entendant les mots d'Albus.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre sur ce ton, s'offusqua Oriane, lâchant le bras d'Albus.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'aimais, je t'ai simplement répondu.

\- Je te parle de ton ton, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, soupira Albus. On peut parler plus tard ? J'aimerais déjeuner avant mes cours.

La Serdaigle d'un an sa cadette sembla choquée du ton d'Albus, mais ne dit rien. Lui, par contre, se fichait pas mal de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il savait que si elle s'en allait d'énervement, elle reviendrait finalement vers lui un peu plus tard. Ca faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait pris le temps de comprendre les rouages de leur relation. Ce n'était pas qu'Albus n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, mais il ne lui accordait simplement pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Lui, il ne faisait attention qu'à ses amis et sa famille, alors une petite-amie, c'était juste une option sympa à ses yeux.

Finalement, il se décida à commencer à manger, et Oriane finit par s'en aller, vexée. A côté d'Albus, Scorpius arborait un sourire amusé.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Alb.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous avec cette fille, Scorp ? demanda Albus sur un ton exaspéré.

Albus soupira. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas un ange, mais il devait reconnaître n'en avoir rien à faire. Et surtout, il devait reconnaître que la jeune fille lui avait fait oublier ses doutes pendant quelques minutes. Doutes qui revinrent aussitôt. Heureusement, Scorpius ne lui en laissa pas le temps, qu'ils n'avaient justement pas, et lui dit de se dépêcher car leur cours allait commencer. Albus ne rentint pas un soupir de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vraiment manger, mais il suivit son ami sur ses pas.

Ils pénétrèrent le cachot quelques secondes avant le début du cours, et Albus fit un signe de tête à Scorpius alors qu'il s'asseyait au deuxième rang, aux côtés d'une jeune fille blonde qui discutait avec un Poufsouffle en rigolant. Albus eut à peine le temps de poser son sac à dos que la blonde fit volteface et lui lança un immense sourire.

\- Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas, c'est moi ou le fameux Albus Potter se sépare de son acolyte pour daigner travailler avec moi ?

\- Toujours aussi drôle, Morg.

La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant Albus lever les yeux au ciel et ouvrit ses bras afin qu'il lui fasse un câlin, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

\- Tu sais bien que t'embêter est ma raison d'être, Albus, le taquina Morgane en disposant les queues de lézard de façon à ce qu'elles soient toutes bien alignées de façon parallèle sur la table.

\- C'est me donner trop d'importance, Niget.

\- Tu le fais suffisamment toi-même, répondit la jeune fille alors qu'Albus la fusillait du regard.

Cependant, ça ne dura que quelques secondes et un sourire finit par apparaître sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors que la Gryffondor à ses côtés décida de prendre les notes que commençait à donner leur professeur de potions, Théodore Nott.

\- Bon, la potion est plutôt simple, conclut Morgane. On va boucler ça comme des experts, si bien que Nott ira jusqu'à penser que t'es un pro des potions.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas ma matière de prédilection, répondit Albus.

\- Après six années passées en tant que ta partenaire de potions, je le sais bien mon cher Albus, mais il va justement falloir y remédier pour les ASPIC.

Morgane disparut dans le fond de la salle sur ses mots, et Albus prit quelques secondes pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il savait qu'elle avait sous-entendu quelque chose, et, connaissant sa meilleure amie sur le bout des doigts, il savait pertinemment quoi. Elle faisait tout simplement référence à son refus. Scorpius et elle avaient été les deux seules personnes à qui il avait parlé de la lettre de la veille, ses deux seuls vrais amis. Sauf que si Scorpius montrait son soutien, Morgane, elle, y allait avec moins de pincettes.

\- Perdu dans tes pensées, Potter ? dit Morgane quand elle revint avec les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Je réfléchissais juste.

\- A quoi ? Pas encore à l'Académie de Juristes, j'espère ! Il faut passer à autre chose maintenant, Albus.

Morgane ne regardait pas Albus, occupée à faire apparaître un fond d'eau dans le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, alors elle ne vit pas la grimace douloureuse que fit Albus. C'était à se demander si son amie avait idée d'à quel point l'Académie de Juristes lui tenait à cœur. Faire partie du Magenmagot, ça avait été le rêve d'Albus depuis sa quatrième année, et intégrer l'Académie en était la toute première étape. Être refusé mettait un frein à la poursuite de son rêve avant même que celle-ci n'ait commencé.

\- Réveille-toi Albus, je ne vais pas la faire toute seule cette potion.

\- Hé, tu pourrais y aller doucement avec moi ! s'exclama finalement Albus.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde y va toujours avec des pincettes avec toi ? Arrête-toi Potter.

Morgane mit des feuilles de menthe dans les mains d'Albus, lui demandant de les effriter, ce qu'il fit après avoir planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille quelques secondes. Elle savait que son ami ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle connaissait Albus sur le bout des doigts, et Morgane savait pertinemment que si elle plaignait le jeune homme, il en serait satisfait. Et il était hors de question pour la Poufsouffle de redonner un coup de booste à l'ego d'Albus quand justement, il devait se remettre en question.

Albus finit d'effriter les feuilles de menthe, et les disposa en différents tas qu'ils mettraient à plusieurs étapes de la potion. Puis il se tourna vers Morgane qui mélangeait ce qu'elle avait déjà mis dans le chaudron.

\- Personne n'y va avec des pincettes avec moi, déclara Albus.

\- Si, répondit Morgane, tu es le petit roi de tout le monde, et tu le sais. Il n'y a que Scorpius qui n'est pas à tes services, mais il est déjà trop doux avec toi.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'être triste, peut-être ? répondit Albus, vexé.

Finalement, Morgane soupira alors qu'elle reposait l'ustensile qu'elle avait dans les mains et se tourna vers Albus.

\- Ton arrogance me choquerait presque, Albus. Tu t'attendais réellement à être accepté dans une école où ils demandent au minimum un stage de six mois ou une année d'études post-ASPIC pour être accepté alors que toi, il te reste encore une année à Poudlard ? Je te l'ai répété cent fois, que ça ne marcherait pas, et tu l'as quand même fait en misant sur ton nom parce que « on ne refuse rien à un Potter ». Tu peux être triste, mais je n'ai pas à te plaindre.

Le ton de Morgane était ferme, mais elle savait que ses mots atteignaient Albus, et l'avait vu sur son visage au fil de ses propos, et son ton s'était adouci. Elle ne souhaitait certainement pas mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Morgane voulait juste qu'il se rende compte qu'il était le seul à prendre son refus comme un échec, parce qu'il n'entrait pas dans les critères d'admission dès le départ.

Il le savait, Albus. Il avait envoyé sa candidature parce qu'il ne rêvait que d'entrer dans l'école, mais il y aurait eu injustice s'il avait été accepté. Il pensait ça à chaque fois, puis se disait que, finalement, ça ne le dérangerait pas, qu'il y ait injustice. S'il pouvait tirer profit de son nom, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? « Parce que ce n'était pas correct », c'était ce que Morgane lui répondait toujours quand il lui posait la question.

Albus ne répondit pas à son amie, qui n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. Ils finirent la potion silencieusement, Albus plongé dans ses pensées, et Morgane occupée à réussir parfaitement la potion. C'était sa matière de prédilection, ce dans quoi elle misait tout, et elle détestait que ses potions ne soient pas parfaites. De son côté, elle était sereine. Morgane savait qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec Albus, mais elle était rarement douce avec lui et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient amis. Scorpius et elle faisaient partie des principales personnes qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Albus leur était aussi fidèle. Lui, enfant de héros, il avait trop pris l'habitude qu'on le traite comme un roi. Et il aimait ses amis qui le ramenaient sur Terre quand il le fallait.

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne disait rien alors qu'il suivait les indications de Morgane pour la potion.

* * *

\- J'ai entendu Morgane qui n'y allait pas de main morte avec toi, lui dit Scorpius en allumant une cigarette.

Albus rangea sa baguette, qu'il avait utilisée pour allumer la cigarette de Scorpius, et posa ses coudes sur l'herbe. Ils étaient assis sous leur arbre habituel, un grand chêne âgé dont les feuilles les cachaient du faible soleil de septembre.

\- Cette fille n'a aucune compassion pour moi, dit Albus.

\- C'est parce qu'elle en a trop pour toi qu'elle ne t'en montre pas, répondit Scorpius.

\- Du coup, réagit Albus, c'est parce qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout pour toi qu'elle t'en montrait autant ?

Face au sourire d'Albus qui était fier de sa blague, Scorpius répondit par un petit rire. Il reconnaissait que c'était bien trouvé de la part du sorcier. Scorpius oubliait parfois qu'il était sorti avec Morgane Niget lors de leur sixième année, même si sortir était un bien grand mot pour la relation qui les avait définis. Ce n'était que récemment qu'Albus avait commencé à faire des blagues là-dessus, après un long moment à essayer de l'accepter.

Si ça n'avaient pas été ses deux meilleurs amis, Albus n'aurait pas été surpris qu'ils cèdent l'un à l'autre. Pour lui, Morgane était la représentation de la fille parfaite, même si parfois un peu trop directe, et Scorpius était un mec très prisé dans l'école. Seulement voilà, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, chacun s'était lassé au bout de deux mois et ils étaient redevenus amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui venait sûrement de la capacité des deux jeunes gens de faire abstraction avec tant de facilité de ce qui pouvait les déranger.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a raison, que j'ai été trop arrogant ? demanda Albus.

\- Je pense, commença Scorpius en recrachant la fumée qu'il avait dans les poumons, que t'as bien fait de tenter ta chance, parce que qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Mais que t'as mis en priorité des raisons qui n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Mon nom.

\- Nos noms, Alb, ont une histoire qui nous précède et qui ne nous appartient pas.

\- Je ne veux pas me contenter d'être simplement le « fils d'Harry Potter » dans l'histoire, se confia Albus. Je veux marquer l'histoire par mon nom à moi, mes actions.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi te servir de ton nom pour le faire ?

\- Parce que c'est plus simple.

C'est plus simple, Albus l'avait finalement dit. Et à cet aveu, Scorpius se contenta de sourire à son ami. Bien sûr que c'était plus simple, mais ce n'était pas une solution, et son échec le montrait bien. Albus avait été trop prétentieux, mais ça avait été comme un rêve pour lui, de s'imaginer sortir de Poudlard diplômé de ses ASPIC d'ici quelques mois, et d'avoir déjà l'école dont il rêvait pour la rentrée qui suivait. Et puis, il se voyait déjà le sujet d'un parcours exceptionnel, peut-être devenir le plus jeune membre du Magenmagot ? Bien sûr qu'Albus rêvait. Et à cet instant, il avait l'impression que rêver ne lui était plus permis. Tout ça à cause d'un échec qui, au fond, n'en était pas un. Sacrée fierté.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ils avaient encore deux bonnes heures avant que le dîner ne soit servi, et ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir. Si Kilian et Antoine s'y trouvaient, ils pourraient peut-être faire une partie de bataille explosive.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rose et Lily, la petite sœur d'Albus, et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour discuter avec elles. Elles semblaient en pleine discussion avec une autre élève qu'Albus ne connaissait pas, mais qui appartenait à Serdaigle, aux couleurs de sa cravate. Les trois sorcières se tournèrent vers eux, et ce fut Lily qui parla.

\- Justement, les voilà !

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce que les trois sorcières pouvaient bien leur vouloir. Ils s'approchèrent, et ce fut la Serdaigle qui s'adressa à eux.

\- Potter, je te cherchais. Danvior est en larmes dans notre salle commune, et ses camarades de chambre m'ont dit que c'était à propos d'une dispute qu'elle aurait eue avec toi ce matin.

Albus haussa un sourcil alors qu'il soutenait le regard neutre de la sorcière. Elle n'était quand même pas à sa recherche dans tout le château parce qu'Oriane était en pleurs dans sa chambre ? La Serdaigle dut lire l'incrédulité sur son visage, car son regard changea pour se faire un peu plus distant.

\- Je suis préfète, c'est mon rôle de régler ce genre de situations.

\- Donc tu joues le rôle de Cupidon à certaines heures, se moqua Albus, tu as cette fonction aussi Rose ?

Il se tourna vers sa cousine qui secoua la tête de dépit tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Lily mimait les mots « débile » silencieusement. Peut-être que sa remarque ne serait pas prise avec autant de légèreté qu'il l'aurait pensé, se dit Albus, et il eut raison quand il vit la main de la Serdaigle, contractée en un poing.

\- Sens-toi malin autant que tu le veux, Potter, mais tu viens avec moi.

La jeune fille ne lui laissait pas le choix, et Albus soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, il se fichait carrément qu'Oriane soit triste à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas non plus été d'une effroyable cruauté ce matin, juste un peu froid.

\- Ludivine, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Le Serdaigle qui apparut auprès du groupe eut un sourire d'excuse alors que la dite Ludivine leur disait qu'elle revenait dans cinq minutes avant de se décaler un petit peu pour discuter avec son camarade. Aussitôt, Albus chercha une réponse à ses questions.

\- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est avec nous en cours, Alb, répondit Scorpius sur un ton amusé. Parfois, le comportement d'Albus était une vraie source de divertissement pour lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Merde, je la vois jamais. Pourtant, elle est jolie.

\- Ludivine Castier, lui dit Rose. T'es le seul à ne pas la connaître, Albus.

\- De toute façon, compléta Lily, on sait tous que mon frère ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir.

\- Castier, chuchota Albus en ignorant les propos des deux filles, ça me dit quelque chose.

\- On y va ?

Elle était réapparue devant eux, et Albus ne cacha pas son mécontentement alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment, gagnant un regard noir de la part des trois jeunes filles et un sourire de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'attends dans la salle commune pour la bataille, lui dit Scorpius.

\- Et vu ce qui m'attend là, quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vieux.

Scorpius éclata de rire alors que Rose tapait sans violence dans son ventre pour qu'il arrête, se retenant de réprimander son cousin pour son insolence alors qu'il se mettait en marche avec la Serdaigle qui ne dit pas un mot. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil quelques secondes, et dut reconnaître qu'elle était, en effet, très jolie. Comment ça se faisait qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarquée avant, il n'en savait rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus chercha à rompre le silence.

\- Tu ne dois pas me trouver sympa.

Cette fois, ce fut à la Serdaigle de soupirer bruyamment alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait des Serdaigles et qu'elle donnait le mot de passe.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de te trouver sympa ou non, Potter.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre un jeune homme à une table, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire doux. Albus retint lui-même un sourire, amusé par la répartie de la jeune fille, puis chercha sa petite-amie du regard. Il croisa le regard d'une de ses amies qui lui indiqua avec son index qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, et Albus se décida à monter.

Quand il entra, Oriane était sur son lit avec deux amies qui lui caressaient le dos et lui parlaient. Il s'approcha sans un mot, et les deux amies relevèrent la tête, lui lançant des regards peu avenants alors qu'elles se levaient pour les laisser tous les deux. Albus ignora leurs regards et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit où Oriane refusait de rencontrer son regard.

\- On m'a dit que tu pleurais à cause de moi, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Ca ne se voit pas, peut-être, cingla-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut à Albus de serrer le poing pour ne pas s'énerver. Il avait deux solutions à l'instant, soit rompre et arrêter définitivement de se prendre la tête avec la jeune fille qui ne lui importait pas tant que ça, soit réparer ses erreurs et s'assurer qu'elle ne lui en voudrait plus.

Il hésita, mais son choix fut vite fait.

\- Désolé bébé, je me suis levé du mauvais pied ce matin, et je me suis énervé contre toi alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

Il devait le reconnaître, Albus était un lâche. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de rompre avec la jeune fille avec qui il sortait depuis deux mois, et surtout, il savait que le faire de cette façon ne ferait que lui porter préjudice.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, de moi, répondit Oriane dans un sanglot.

\- J'ai juste du mal à me confier.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas faux, mais pas dans cette situation. Albus caressa la joue d'Oriane, et quand elle releva la tête vers lui, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Oriane lui fit un petit sourire, décidant qu'ils n'avaient plus à reparler de cette histoire maintenant qu'elle avait eu ses excuses. Après tout, elle savait qu'en demander trop d'Albus Potter le ferait fuir. Et pour le moment, elle avait réussi à le garder, alors elle ne devait pas trop insister.

\- Tu restes un peu avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Albus eut un sourire crispé qui fut interprêté comme un oui, et Oriane prit la main d'Albus, l'entrainant dans une position allongée dans le lit, et posa sa tête sur son torse alors que son autre main jouait avec la chemise d'Albus. Puis elle releva la tête et fit un sourire à son petit-ami. Albus lui répondit par un sourire doux, se demandant à quel moment il pourrait sortir de cette situation qui l'emmerdait et rejoindre son meilleur pote pour enfin passer un bon moment.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous avez vu plusieurs facettes d'Albus, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un trop gros enfoiré, ce n'est pas le cas promis :) j'espère que la direction que je prends vous plait.

Merci pour vos retours !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

22h07, il restait vingt-trois minutes à Scorpius pour aller fumer tranquillement une cigarette dans le parc de Poudlard. Il s'installa sur un banc, s'asseyant sur le dossier de celui-ci, et alluma sa cigarette avec sa baguette. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il était devenu accro à ce qu'il appelait "cette merde moldue", mais elle seule permettait de calmer les nerfs de Scorpius quand il se mettait à trop réfléchir.

Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'un des joueurs de son équipe était venu lui parler d'une stratégie qui pourrait être intéressante lors de leur prochain match contre Serdaigle, et Scorpius avait saturé, coupant court à la discussion qu'il avait promis de reprendre avant l'entrainement dans deux jours. En y pensant, Scorpius se dit qu'il fallait qu'il rajoute un entrainement dans la semaine, parce que deux ne suffiraient pas à leur faire gagner la coupe. Il savait que son équipe s'en plaindrait, mais personne ne remettait en question une décision de Scorpius, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours, ou sur un terrain de Quidditch.

\- Je vois que tu as fini par saturer, Malefoy.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était adressée à lui, et vit avec surprise Ludivine Castier se tenir à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La table de Serpentard se trouvant juste à côté de celle de Serdaigle, la jeune fille avait du probablement entendre son camarade qui lui avait parlé Quidditch pendant une heure, mais Scorpius se contenta d'un petit sourire, ne connaissant pas assez la jeune fille pour être familier avec elle.

\- Jordan peut parfois être trop passionné, répondit Scorpius. Tu veux quelque chose, Castier ?

\- Ton copain a fait tomber ça dans ma salle commune, et comme je préfère ne pas tomber sur une scène dérangeante dans la chambre de Danvior, je te la rends.

La Serdaigle tendait une enveloppe déchirée que Scorpius reconnut sans problème. La lettre de refus de l'Académie de Juristes. Si elle était tombée de la poche d'Albus avant le repas, ça voulait dire que son ami l'avait gardée jusque là dans sa poche, ce qui ne fit pas sourire Scorpius.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop déçu, dit la Serdaigle, même si Scorpius se doutait qu'elle ne disait cela que pour la bienséance.

\- Qui te dit qu'il a été refusé ? se contenta de répondre Scorpius.

\- Un simple étudiant de Poudlard ne rentre pas dans une telle école, peu importe le nom.

Scorpius défia la Serdaigle du regard. Elle le regardait d'une façon neutre, mais ne semblait ni bienveillante à son égard, ni médisante. Elle se contentait de le regarder, mais dut sentir l'atmoshère lourde car elle tourna la tête en direction du château.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, Malefoy, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Scorpius la regarda partir, se demandant un instant pourquoi la jeune fille avait semblé si distante, puis il se dit qu'après la scène qu'ils lui avaient montrée un peu plus tôt, Albus et lui, ils n'avaient pas du donner envie à la jeune fille de sympathiser avec eux. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains puis la rangea dans sa poche.

Si Albus avait gardé la lettre, c'était que la réponse le tourmentait encore. En même temps, Scorpius avait également ses rêves, et il ne se voyait pas se les faire refuser par écrit. Il le savait, mais Scorpius ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'Albus avait brûlé les étapes, simplement par soutien. Tout le monde le savait, qu'Albus avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, c'était encore ce que lui avait dit Rose au repas, quand elle était venu le voir quelques minutes. Scorpius eut un sourire en pensant à la jeune fille. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, bien qu'ils ne soient pas amis. Ils étaient simplement tous les deux proches d'Albus et Lily, et s'entendaient bien. Leur relation s'arrêtait là.

Finalement, Scorpius finit sa cigarette et en fit disparaître la fin avant de regarder sa montre. 22h34, le couvre-feu était dépassé. De toute façon, il s'en fichait bien, personne ne se permettrait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. De plus, Scorpius se doutait que son meilleur ami ne rentrerait pas de la nuit vu comment c'était parti. Albus ne s'était pas affiché au repas, et Oriane Danvior était également aux abonnés absents.

Scorpius décida donc de rejoindre Kilian et Antoine dans leur salle commune. Ils devaient faire une partie d'échecs, et l'un des deux accepterait bien de jouer contre lui, même s'il gagnait tout le temps.

* * *

\- Echec et mat, gros !

Scorpius se sentit pousser des ailes alors qu'il se levait et tapait dans ses mains, content d'avoir gagné la partie. En face de lui, Kilian et Antoine avaient le visage plein de suie et faisaient la tête tandis que Scorpius les narguait d'un sourire amical.

\- Quel enfoiré, soupira Antoine.

\- Pourquoi t'as jamais aucune carte qui t'explose dans la tête, Malefoy ! s'exclama Kilian par frustration d'avoir perdu.

\- Rien ni personne, même pas un jeu de cartes explosives, se permettrait de toucher au visage d'un Malefoy, Rosto, répondit Scorpius avec un sérieux feint avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine dépitée de ses deux camarades de chambre.

\- Albus, l'interpela Kilian, tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous, là ?

Le jeune Potter releva la tête vers ses trois camarades qui jouaient à la bataille explosive depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il eut un sourire en voyant les visages d'Antoine et de Kilian puis l'air triomphant de Scorpius. Ces scènes-là, il les connaissait par cœur, les quatre sorciers étant toujours prêts à jouer quelques parties entre eux. Ce matin, Albus ne s'était pas senti de jouer avec ses amis et avait privilégié la lecture de son hebdomadaire de droit.

\- Tu veux juste que je joue parce que je suis toujours le premier à perdre et que là, c'est toi qui prends tout, répondit Albus.

\- Peut-être, répondit Kilian qui ne cherchait pas à cacher sa mauvaise foi, mais c'est aussi parce que c'est plus marrant quand tu t'énerves à force de perdre.

Scorpius ne retint pas un rire tout en ramassant les cartes. Il fallait dire qu'avec les années passés tous les quatre, rien n'était devenu plus classique qu'une scène de bataille explosive à quatre. Albus était toujours le premier à perdre, et au bout de la deuxième partie, il commençait à râler. Et au fur et à mesure que Scorpius gagnait et s'en vantait, Albus s'en énervait. Le résultat était toujours très comique pour chacun, sauf pour Albus.

\- Laissez-le les gars, intervint Scorpius, Albus doit être fatigué de sa nuit précédente.

C'était une pique en direction d'Albus, et extrêmement bien aiguisée pour le coup alors qu'Antoine commençait à rire, mais son rire ne fit qu'augmenter pour finir en fou rire alors qu'Albus arborait une mine choquée. Scorpius garda son sérieux quelques secondes, puis son regard finit par rencontrer celui de son meilleur ami et il finit par éclater de rire, lâchant le tas de cartes qu'il avait ramassé.

\- Malefoy, répondit Albus avec un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, tu mériterais d'être fustigé.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit le blond, au contraire tu devrais t'en vanter. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel t'es rentré ce matin, on s'est douté que t'avais passé une bonne nuit.

Cette fois, Albus ne retint pas son rire. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû se présenter très frais le matin-même. Finalement, il était resté auprès d'Oriane toute la nuit, la jeune fille ayant refusé qu'il retourne dans son dortoir, et Albus n'était rentré que ce matin dans son dortoir, au moment où ses camarades se levaient pour aller petit-déjeuner. La chemise froissée, les cheveux décoiffés, la mine fatiguée, Albus avait dû reconnaître qu'il commençait le week-end sur les chapeaux de roue.

\- Faut bien compenser cette relation d'une manière ou d'une autre, se contenta de dire Albus.

\- Le respect et toi, Potter, ça fait huit, lui dit Kilian.

\- Attends, ça se voit que tu te tapes pas ses monologues incessants et ses surnoms à la con, répondit Albus en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu plaques pas cette meuf ? demanda Kilian.

\- Pourquoi je la plaquerais ?

\- Parce qu'elle te casse les couilles ? suggéra Kilian, amusé.

\- En même temps, le défendit Antoine, elle est à ses pieds.

Albus se contenta d'un sourire sournois alors qu'une image se formait dans sa tête après les propos d'Antoine. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre son entourage remettre en question son couple, probablement parce que lui n'y accordait aucun intérêt. Et ses amis savaient qu'il accordait tellement peu d'intérêt à la jeune fille que leurs propos lui passaient également au-dessus de la tête.

\- Allez, Kilian et moi, on doit finir le devoir de Défenses. Pré-au-Lard ce soir ? demanda Antoine.

\- Peut-être, répondit Albus.

\- Sûrement, corrigea Scorpius en coulant un regard à Albus.

Ils échangèrent un regard neutre, puis décidèrent qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. A côté d'eux, Kilian et Antoine rigolèrent alors qu'ils se levaient tous les quatre des fauteuils de la salle commune.

\- On vous laisse y réfléchir, dit Kilian sur un ton amusé.

\- Mais ne jamais contrarier un Malefoy, Albus, rigola Antoine.

\- En voilà un qui a tout compris, dit Scorpius tandis qu'Albus et lui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle commune après avoir salué leurs camarades.

\- Tu aimes trop qu'on aille dans ton sens, Malefoy, se moqua Albus.

\- Parce que toi, jamais, taquina Scorpius avec un sourire.

Albus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs. S'il y avait une chose qu'Albus ne pouvait pas enlever à son meilleur ami, c'était bien sa bonne humeur. Il fallait dire qu'il était très difficile de ne pas passer un moment amusant quand on se trouvait en compagnie de Scorpius Malefoy. Ce dernier gardait difficilement son sérieux et rigolait tout le temps, et son rire était très facilement contagieux.

\- Potter !

Albus s'arrêta en entendant qu'on l'appelait, et ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'il croisa deux camarades de classe. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard se trouvaient face à lui, la mine fâchée et le regard réprobateur. En les voyant, Albus soupira sans même savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec eux.

\- Je peux t'aider, Milo ? demanda Albus avec une innocence feinte.

\- Potter, commença la Serpentard avec agressivité, je te rappelle que tu étais censé nous rejoindre hier soir pour le devoir de Défenses qu'on doit rendre en groupe.

Le devoir de Défenses. Ce fut quand il croisa le regard très énervé de sa camarade de Serpentard qu'Albus se rappela, en effet, qu'il était censé les retrouver en début de soirée la veille pour terminer le devoir qu'ils avaient commencé en début de semaine. Albus soupira, sentant déjà que cette discussion avait l'ennuyer.

\- J'ai oublié, Milo, se contenta de répondre Albus tandis qu'à côté de lui, Scorpius souriait.

Connaissant son meilleur ami, il serait en train d'éclater de rire d'ici une petite minute, ce qui fit également sourire Albus. Elizabeth Milo fusilla Scorpius du regard alors que le Gryffondor ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- T'as oublié ? répéta la Serpentard, incrédule. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Potter, je sais que tu étais avec ta copine.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir oublié, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, Milo, on n'a qu'à se voir demain pour terminer ce devoir.

La Serpentard fulminait face à la nonchalance de son camarade, mais elle savait que, quoi qu'elle dise, il l'enverrait balader sans plus de souci de conscience. Son camarade de Gryffondor l'incita à ne pas insister et confirma à Albus qu'ils se retrouveraient demain en fin d'après-midi pour travailler.

\- T'as intérêt à être là, Potter, dit Elizabeth Milo, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour toi.

\- Mon dieu, Milo, ce que t'es chiante.

A ces mots, Scorpius éclata de rire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait attendu et Albus le lui avait servi sur un plateau d'argent. Face à eux, Elizabeth Milo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Albus lui manque de respect de cette façon. Ce dernier soupira et fit un signe à Scorpius pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent alors que Scorpius essayait de calmer son rire.

\- A cette vitesse, Alb, tu vas te mettre tout Poudlard à dos.

\- Ce qu'elle est chiante, quand même, répéta Albus sur le même ton blasé. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce devoir de Défenses, il est simple comme bonjour !

Scorpius rigola un peu plus alors qu'Albus se tournait vers lui et lui souriait comme s'il savait ce que son ami avait en tête à l'instant.

\- Je suis un enfoiré, c'est ça ? demanda Albus avec un sourire.

\- Le pire, mais ce que c'est marrant !

Les deux jeunes Serpentards échangèrent un sourire alors qu'ils atteignaient la Grande Salle. En cette fin d'après-midi de week-end, elle servait de salle commune à toute l'école. Certains étaient assis en groupe et discutaient, d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres encore faisaient des parties de cartes ou d'échecs. Bien que les tables ne soient plus distinguées par leur couleur à ces moments, la plupart des élèves occupaient tout de même leur table habituelle.

Ils cherchèrent Lily du regard, qu'ils trouvèrent très rapidement à la table que les cravates rouge et or dominaient. Elle était assise seule et lisait un livre qu'elle semblait ficher, et les deux Serpentards s'installèrent face à elle. Lily releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, la fine équipe de nouveau réunie, les taquina Lily. Albus, ne laisse pas Scorpius trop longtemps seul, il était perdu hier sans toi.

\- Un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne, mini Potter, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire alors qu'Albus prenait dans ses mains le livre que Lily lisait pour en regarder le titre.

\- Peut-être, mais un Scorpius a besoin de son Albus, répondit Lily qui savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait continuer un petit moment sur cette lancée sans que le Serpentard ne s'énerve. Et ne nie pas, je te rappelle que ça fait des années que je passe des étés en votre compagnie.

Scorpius se contenta d'un sourire que lui rendit celle qu'il aimait surnommer la mini Potter. La répartie de la jeune fille l'amusait toujours. Contrairement à son frère qui semblait toujours blasé, Lily était toujours pleine d'énergie et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- Ton livre n'est pas bon, Lily, dit Albus en ignorant les piques que se lançaient les deux sorciers.

\- Je sais, répondit Lily farouchement en récupérant son livre des mains de son frère, mais tu étais trop occupé à broyer du noir ces deux derniers jours pour que je te demande conseil.

Albus défia sa petite sœur du regard alors qu'à côté d'eux, Scorpius observait la scène avec un rictus.

\- D'ailleurs, continua Lily, j'ai reçu une lettre de James ce matin. Pour qu'il en vienne à me demander de faire attention à toi, c'est qu'il doit être très inquiet.

\- T'en mêle pas, se contenta de répondre sèchement Albus.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'en mêle.

Albus défia sa petite soeur du regard. Comment elle était au courant de toute cette histoire, il n'en savait rien, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Des fois, Albus pouvait regretter d'être proche de son frère et sa soeur, notamment quand il s'agissait de cacher des choses dont il n'était pas fier. Parce qu'au fond, un des soucis d'Albus n'était pas tant d'avoir été refusé, c'était d'avoir échoué. Leur combat de regard fut interrompu par un livre qui fut positionné entre leurs visages, et d'un même corps, les trois sorciers suivirent du regard la main qui le tenait jusqu'à voir le sourire de Rose qui posa le livre qu'elle tenait sur la table.

\- Tiens Lily, le bouquin que tu voulais, lui dit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

La jeune Potter remercia sa cousine alors qu'elle le feuilletait, et Rose fit un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes.

\- J'ai entendu que vous sortiez, ce soir, leur dit Rose.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Albus.

\- Il y a des chances.

\- Je croyais que t'avais rendez-vous avec Eric dit Lily.

Rose hésita à répondre alors que les trois regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa relation amoureuse à l'instant, et encore moins qu'on lui pose des questions à ce sujet, alors elle décida de répondre de façon neutre.

\- Je me sens juste plus de prendre un verre avec vous.

Personne n'insista, mais Rose voyait bien qu'Albus ne quittait pas ses yeux d'elle, comme s'il réfléchissait. Quant à Scorpius, il esquissa un sourire quand elle rencontra son regard, et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir qui le faisait sourire comme ça. Les deux jeunes gens s'appréciaient, mais n'étaient pas amis, et Rose ne savait pas toujours comment interpréter certaines des réactions du blond.

\- Du coup, je viendrai également ! dit Lily.

\- Je te préviens, lui dit Albus, je te surveille.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait son frère, mais ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant parfois. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un très grand côté protecteur, sinon le nombre de leurs disputes se serait trop multiplié.

\- Contente-toi de surveiller ta copine, lui répondit Lily cyniquement.

\- C'est vrai ça, continua Scorpius qui aimait quand les discussions prenaient une direction qui irriterait Albus, tu lui as proposé ?

Albus fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, et ce dernier lâcha un rire alors qu'Albus grommelait qu'il était simplement hors de question qu'il passe une deuxième soirée de suite avec la jeune fille, continuant comme quoi on lui avait suffisamment cassé la tête pour l'instant.

Lily rigola avec Scorpius, et Rose posa son regard sur son cousin qui continuait de ruminer certaines phrases. Elle hésita un instant à lui demander comment il se sentait, puis se dit qu'il préférait probablement que son échec passe sous silence, afin que lui-même oublie qu'il s'était raté.

Le regard de Rose rencontra celui de Scorpius, et elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction d'Albus, se demandant si le jeune blond comprendrait ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. En effet, il comprit. Scorpius fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, accompagné d'un sourire, et Rose se sentit rougir alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur son cousin qui s'était mis à chercher quelqu'un du regard.

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui, chuchota Scorpius, ça passera.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête. Finalement, Albus sembla trouver la personne qu'il cherchait du regard, car il signala à ses amis qu'il revenait avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffles où Morgane l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

A la table des Gryffondors, Lily et Rose se tournèrent aussitôt vers Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses mon frère traiter cette fille de cette façon ? demanda Lily sans gentillesse soudaine.

\- Morgane ? demanda Scorpius. Je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour remettre Albus à sa place, et puis il l'ado…

\- Mais non, idiot ! Je te parle de Danvior.

\- Ah.

Scorpius se contenta d'un sourire en réalisant de qui Lily lui parlait. Il hésitait à répondre quelque chose, après tout il était face à deux filles de caractère, il savait qu'il pourrait se faire tacler pour une mauvaise réponse.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Lily.

\- Danvior est folle d'Albus, dit Rose.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Scorpius, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire la bonne conscience d'Albus.

\- Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal, pourtant, répondit Rose.

A ces mots, Lily se tourna vers sa cousine, plantant son regard dans celui de son aînée.

\- D'ailleurs, toi, tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?

\- A Albus ? demanda Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui di...

\- Mais NON ! l'interrompit Lily avec irritation que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire. Eric !

\- Ah.

Tout comme Scorpius, Rose hésitait à répondre, sauf qu'un mal-être la prit alors qu'elle croisait le regard de sa cousine.

\- Pas encore, se contenta de répondre Rose, mais ça viendra.

\- Il faudrait que tu y songes, dit Lily en la réprimandant presque. Les mensonges, ce ne sont qu'une bonne idée que jusqu'à qu'ils se retournent contre toi.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle ne comptait certainement pas étaler certains aspects de sa vie privée face à Scorpius, et ce dernier la regardait justement avec interrogation, mais par respect, il ne dit rien.

\- Laisse-moi gérer tout ça comme je l'entends, Lily. Allez, je vous laisse, les filles m'attendent.

Rose se leva, faisant un dernier sourire à sa cousine et Scorpius, et s'en alla. Quant à Scorpius, il observa la silhouette de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, et ce jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Arrête de mater ma cousine, dit Lily.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répondit Scorpius.

Lily se contenta de rire alors que Scorpius décidait de garder pour lui le fait qu'il trouvait la jeune fille jolie. Il fallait dire que Rose Weasley et lui n'étaient pas très proches, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer que la jeune fille pourrait l'intéresser. C'était se mettre dans une situation délicate que de dire à Albus que sa cousine préférée l'intéressait.

Finalement, Scorpius décida qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette. Il fit donc un clin d'œil à Lily qui lui précisa qu'elle dirait à Albus où il se trouve, et sortit du château. Vivement qu'ils sortent ce soir.

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que Rose se triturait les doigts sans relâche. Que faisait-elle là, elle n'en savait rien. Enfin, si, elle le savait très bien, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore partie ? Les rires duraient depuis bientôt cinq minutes, et Rose n'en pouvait plus de sourire faussement alors que tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de s'en aller. En face d'elle, le jeune homme la fixait tendrement du regard en essuyant les larmes qu'ils avaient dans les yeux.

\- Non mais vraiment, t'imagines la scène ! s'exclama une Poufsouffle de septième année.

\- C'est bien parce que je me l'imagine que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire, répondit un ami de la jeune fille.

Le petit-ami de Rose lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt alors qu'il attrapait la main de la jeune fille sur la table. Tous les regards se posèrent un instant sur leurs mains avant de reprendre leur discussion qui, visiblement, les rendait tous hilares.

\- Sacrés premières années, lâcha la même fille de Poufsouffle.

A ces mots, Rose se retint de répliquer qu'elle-même ne devait pas avoir été bien fameuse les premières semaines à Poudlard, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se moquait de ceux de cette année. Et puis, finalement, Rose se dit qu'elle se fichait bien qu'ils se moquent d'autres élèves, elle n'aimait juste pas la jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

\- Tout va bien, mon coeur ? chuchota Eric.

Rose hocha la tête avec un sourire alors qu'elle finissait son cocktail. Voilà bientôt une heure qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de son petit-ami de neuf mois et de ses amis à lui, dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard qu'elle ne fréquentait pas trop, et Rose se dit qu'elle aurait nettement préféré se poser à l'Horcruxe avec sa famille.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre mes amis, lui dit Rose.

Eric hocha la tête avec un sourire tendre. Il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ses amis, et il était content qu'elle ait fait l'effort de venir avec lui le temps d'une petite heure.

\- Je t'accompagne dehors.

Rose hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et salua les autres Poufsouffles de septième année qui le lui rendirent chaleureusement. Aussitôt fait, Rose se précipita vers la sortie, son petit-ami sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta devant le bar et se tourna vers Eric qui passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Ca allait, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ?

\- Ca peut aller, répondit sobrement Rose.

\- De ta part, c'est un grand non, sourit Eric.

\- J'ai juste du mal avec eux, se contenta de dire Rose.

\- Je sais.

\- Eric, je voulais te dire, commença Rose.

Grand et châtain, le sourire d'Eric était doux. Ses yeux étaient tendres quand ils la regardaient, et Rose se mit soudain à culpabiliser, et ce qu'elle voulut dire mourut dans sa gorge. Plus elle voyait la douceur d'Eric, et moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Le temps d'un instant, Rose se demanda si elle était encore une Gryffondor.

\- Albus m'attend, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Eric hocha la tête avant de la pencher pour embrasser Rose. Celle-ci répondit au baiser, mais le coeur n'y était tout simplement pas.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises avec Potter.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon cousin.

\- C'est lui qui n'aime personne, répondit Eric.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Rose haussa les épaules. Elle se fichait bien de tout ça, Albus était son cousin, il passait donc en priorité. Finalement, il n'ajouta rien, et elle non plus. Eric dévisageait la jeune fille, ce à quoi elle était habituée. Ce qu'il aimait ses taches de rousseur, ce qu'il aimait ses yeux clairs et ses mèches brunes. Il aimait tout chez la jeune fille, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Rose n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Alors elle s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et tourner les talons. Une horreur, une simple et pure horreur. Que faisait-elle encore dans ce genre de situations, Rose n'en savait rien mais il était temps qu'elle y remédie. Elle n'avait plus de sentiment à l'égard du jeune homme, et surtout, sa conscience ne la laissait pas tranquille.

D'une pensée, Rose balaya tout ça de sa tête. On était vendredi soir, et elle avait envie de se changer les idées, alors elle accéléra le pas en direction de l'Horcruxe, bar rempli d'étudiants de Poudlard, officiellement de sixième et septième année, et officieusement de cinquième année, sourit Rose.

\- Rosie !

La jeune fille se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait hélée pour voir justement sa cousine Roxane, en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle prit sa grande cousine dans ses bras avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Comme tout le monde, je viens profiter de mon week-end, dit Rose avec un sourire.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que pour en profiter, ça profite à l'intérieur, répondit Roxane.

Et sur ces mots, la Serdaigle attrapa la bras de sa cousine et la dirigea vers l'Horcruxe. Quant à Rose, elle ne se posait pas trop de questions, les week-ends étaient toujours folkloriques quand elle les passait avec ses cousins.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je sais que c'est assez lent, mais je continue de poser le décor et les personnages. Je ne sais pas trop si le chapitre convient, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos retours et d'ailleurs, bonne année :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Rose pénétra le bar, ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la forte luminosité du lieu qui contrastait avec la noirceur de la nuit dans laquelle elle avait marché un bon quart d'heure. Rose était habituée à ce sentiment, le lieu était principalement connu pour son excessif éclairage et sa décoration particulière. Et pour l'assiègement qu'il connaissait tous les vendredi et samedi soirs par les étudiants de Poudlard depuis qu'avaient été autorisées les sorties à Pré-au-Lard en week-end pour les sixième et septième années quelques années plus tôt.

\- Albus te fait signe, dit Roxane aux côtés de Rose.

Rose hocha la tête et chercha son cousin du regard. Elle l'entrevit dans un coin de la salle, éloigné de la piste de danse improvisée, installé seul dans un canapé qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes, avec Scorpius en face de lui qui écoutait ce que son ami lui disait, assis nonchalamment dans un large fauteuil. La place que prenaient les deux Serpentards fit lever les yeux au ciel à Rose, ce qu'ils pouvaient être scandalisant parfois.

Finalement, Rose décida de les rejoindre, et alors qu'elle allait proposer à sa cousine de la suivre, celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter, lui signalant qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'elle déclinait la proposition. Roxane fit un sourire à Rose et s'en alla retrouver ses amis dans un autre coin du bar. Quant à Rose, elle soupira alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir pour commander une bierraubeurre. Sa cousine et son cousin étaient en froid depuis plus d'un mois, et la situation ne semblait pas s'arranger.

Une fois qu'elle récupéra sa bierraubeurre, Rose s'approcha des deux Serpentards qui interrompirent leur discussion pour relever la tête vers la jeune fille, un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant que c'était Rose.

\- Vous n'avez pas le sentiment de prendre de la place ? taquina Rose en prenant place à côté d'Albus sur le canapé.

\- On n'empêche personne de s'asseoir avec nous, répondit Scorpius dans un sourire.

\- Mais on n'invite pas non plus les autres à le faire, continua Albus.

Rose ne put que sourire. Elle était toujours très amusée de voir à quel point les deux sorciers jouaient le chaud et le froid, ils se complétaient tellement. L'enthousiasme et le sourire du Malfoy, le blasement et le soupir du Potter. Qui aurait cru que les deux sorciers deviendraient aussi inséparables ? Certainement pas Rose ou quelconque élève de Poudlard qui avait connu le début d'une relation assez chaotique et rivale au début de leur première année.

\- Il semblerait que Roxane t'en veuille toujours, dit Rose à Albus.

\- Ah bon, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue avec toi ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

\- C'est comme ça que je l'ai interprété, répondit Rose.

Albus hocha la tête pour lui-même alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa bierraubeurre. Il semblait se faire une réflexion que, ni Rose, ni Scorpius, ne voulut interrompre alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard.

\- C'est pas grave, finit par répondre Albus, ça lui passera.

\- Ça, mon vieux, réagit Scorpius, j'en suis pas trop sûr. Ça fait déjà un mois.

\- Justement, répondit Albus, ça finira par lui passer.

\- En même temps, t'as été un bel enfoiré avec elle !

C'était Lily qui avait parlé, un cocktail à la main, et qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le cercle.

\- Retourne avec tes potes, lui dit Albus sur un ton neutre.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te voir, rétorqua la jeune fille, je suis venue voir Rose. Quant à Roxane, ça lui passera peut-être quand tu t'excuseras.

S'excuser, Albus en aurait ri s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de sa cousine. Roxane lui en voulait depuis cet été, parce qu'il avait dit au sorcier que sa cousine avait rencontré cet été qu'elle se fichait bien de lui vu qu'elle retournait à Poudlard en septembre et que lui était dans une autre école. Il restait bien deux semaines avant la rentrée, et le sorcier avait coupé les ponts avec Roxane par la suite, ce que la jeune fille avait reproché à Albus qui avait levé les yeux au ciel plutôt que s'excuser quand elle le lui avait dit, rétorquant qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même si dire la vérité la dérangeait.

\- M'excuser pour avoir dit la vérité ? Irréaliste.

\- T'excuser pour t'être mêlé de ce qui ne te concernait pas, répondit calmement Rose.

\- Je propose que chacun se mêle de ses histoires, répondit finalement Albus avec impatience, afin qu'on s'en porte tous bien.

\- Quelle surprise, soupira Lily. T'es juste trop nul pour admettre que t'es en tort.

\- M'emmerde pas Lily, je suis venu passer une bonne soirée.

Le ton d'Albus fut soudainement froid, et Lily savait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas insister sur le sujet. Elle connaissait son frère, si ses soupirs et son ton blasé étaient habituels, son ton froid montrait qu'il commençait à s'irriter et faire face à un Albus en colère n'était certainement pas un programme qui pouvait l'enchanter pour son vendredi soir. Alors Lily ne dit rien, se tournant vers Rose.

\- Alors, avec Eric ?

\- Ca allait, répondit simplement Rose, consciente que sa réponse susciterait d'autres questions.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda Lily.

Rose ne répondit pas, jaugeant d'un regard si elle devait répondre à sa cousine ou non. Elle croisa le regard presque curieux de Scorpius, et le regard neutre d'Albus qui attendait qu'elle réponde, et finalement, la Gryffondor soupira.

\- On va discuter ailleurs ? proposa-t-elle à Lily.

Cette dernière hocha avec un sourire et elles s'excusèrent auprès des garçons qui se contentèrent d'un signe de la main. Les deux Serpentards observèrent les deux jeunes filles partir, Scorpius se contentant de les dévisager tandis qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils alors que son regard croisait celui coupable de Rose.

\- Elle a quoi ta cousine, avec son mec ? demanda Scorpius nonchalamment une fois qu'elles furent parties.

\- Elle sait pas comment rompre avec son mec sans le blesser.

Scorpius hocha la tête, conscient qu'il n'avait pas à insister. Il se fit cependant la remarque que c'était ironique de voir qu'il ne se permettait jamais de poser trop de questions quand les réponses concernaient Rose. Autant il n'avait aucune gêne quand il s'agissait de Lily, qu'il considérait presque comme sa petite sœur, autant Scorpius avait le sentiment que s'il voulait savoir quelque chose à propos de Rose, il n'avait qu'à lui demander et ne pas passer par son cousin. De toute façon, Albus n'était jamais très expressif quand il s'agissait de Rose. Scorpius soupçonnait son ami de savoir qu'il la trouvait jolie et donc ne parlait pas d'elle. Cette pensée fit sourire Scorpius.

\- J'espère que tu ne souris pas en pensant à ma cousine, fit la remarque Albus.

\- Je pense à ta sœur, répondit Scorpius avec provocation.

Albus rigola, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il n'y avait définitivement que Scorpius qui se permettrait de lui faire une telle blague. Et il n'y avait définitivement qu'avec Scorpius qu'Albus aurait rigolé. Il fallait dire qu'aux yeux d'Albus, rien n'aurait été plus absurde que d'imaginer Lily et Scorpius ensemble. Quoique, maintenant qu'il se faisait la réflexion, Lily avait un caractère fort, tout comme Morgane qui avait intéressé Scorpius. Albus préféra ne pas continuer sa réflexion, conscient qu'il pourrait arriver à des conclusions qui ne lui conviendraient pas.

\- Tu trouves que je suis en tort avec Roxane ? demanda finalement Albus après une bonne minute.

Scorpius eut un sourire. Il savait qu'Albus cogitait sur la question depuis un bon moment, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas que sa cousine lui en veuille, ni qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui. C'était peut-être bien ce qui dérangeait le plus Albus, que cette histoire ait attristé la jeune fille et qu'elle le cache sous sa colère.

Scorpius connaissait les liens qui unissaient Albus à sa famille. Il savait que son ami avait beau être fier, rien ne comptait plus que ses cousins et ses cousines, en plus de Morgane et lui. Cependant, il savait que son ami n'aimait pas devoir se sentir en tort d'avoir dit la vérité et dans le fond, Scorpius était d'accord avec lui. Albus n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre la notion qui était qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler d'une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Mais Scorpius savait ce que se disait Albus, que s'il avait été le protagoniste de l'histoire, il n'aurait pas reproché à quelqu'un d'être allé voir Oriane pour lui dire qu'Albus ne lui accordait pas tant d'intérêt. Après tout, il le pensait alors il ne pouvait que l'assumer, et Albus restait fixé sur cette idée.

\- T'avais peut-être pas à t'en mêler, répondit Scorpius.

\- A la rigueur, mais…

\- Ce n'était pas ton histoire Albus, l'interrompit Scorpius qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, ce n'est pas une question de sincérité ou d'assumer ses propos. C'est simplement l'idée que tu n'as pas à dire des choses qui ne sont pas tes pensées à toi.

Albus hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il écoutait ce que lui disait Scorpius, il essayait de l'assimiler. Il n'y avait que les propos de son meilleur ami qu'il ne balayait pas d'un revers de main, ou ceux de Morgane. Et Albus savait que Scorpius avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était en tort. Il leva la tête, à la recherche de sa cousine, et la vit, entourée de son groupe d'amis de Serdaigle, principalement composé de filles. Roxane dut sentir un regard sur elle, car elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Albus. La jeune rousse fixa son cousin quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête aussitôt vers une amie qui s'était adressé à elle. Quant à Albus, il continua de fixer sa jeune cousine du regard. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

\- Ca va les gars ?

C'était Kilian qui s'était approché, un mélange d'une étrange couleur à la main, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il tapa dans la main de Scorpius puis dans celle d'Albus avant de s'asseoir là où se trouvait Lily un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est quand que vous vous sociabilisez un peu ? demanda Kilian avec un sourire.

\- Dit-il alors qu'à part Antoine, il n'a que nous comme potes, répondit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

\- Je te ferais dire, Potter, que si t'enlèves ta famille, t'as pas non plus grand monde, rigola Kilian.

\- Vrai, mais au moins j'ai une meuf dans mes potes.

Face à ça, la seule réponse de Kilian fut la moue quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors qu'Albus affichait un faux-air fier de sa répartie. A côté d'eux, Scorpius ricanait depuis le début de l'échange.

\- Et puis, sexy la meilleure pote, ajouta Scorpius qui rigola un peu plus quand Albus le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, Niget, insista Kilian.

Scorpius et Kilian lancèrent un regard à Albus qui commençait à être mécontent qu'on parle de son amie de cette façon, et les deux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, Albus lâcha un sourire avec ses amis.

\- N'empêche, reprit Kilian, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de potes.

Scorpius se contenta d'un sourire carnassier alors qu'Albus se moquait de Kilian en lui disant qu'au lieu de penser à se faire des potes, il devrait penser à se faire des filles, et cette fois, Scorpius éclata de rire tandis que Kilian tapait dans la main d'Albus pour lui dire que la répartie était bien trouvée.

Il était vrai que les quatre Serpentards de septième année avaient un entourage très restreint. S'il n'y avait pas la famille d'Albus, Scorpius et lui ne parleraient vraiment pas à grand monde, mais c'était un choix. Kilian et Antoine étaient comme eux, deux meilleurs amis qui avaient le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient refaire le monde à deux. Ils ne cherchaient pas à créer plus de relations que ça, même s'ils s'entendaient avec pas mal de monde.

C'était probablement pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien tous les quatre. Nombreuses de leurs visions des choses convergeaient. Il fallait dire que Kilian et Antoine faisaient partie des rares personnes avec qui Scorpius et Albus étaient naturels.

\- Je te ferais dire, Potter, que moi je ne me tape pas des meufs plus jeunes ! répondait Kilian.

Quand Scorpius sortit de ses pensées, Kilian et Albus n'avaient pas terminé leur joute verbale, et il n'aimait rien de plus qu'une joute verbale dans laquelle se trouvait Albus. Cependant, un groupe de jeunes filles attira son regard. Elles étaient cinq et discutaient en jetant des regards dans leur direction. Le regard de Scorpius croisa celui d'une petite brune, et celle-ci rougit, ce qui fit sourire Scorpius sournoisement.

\- Les gars, j'crois qu'on nous a repérés.

Pas besoin de plus de précisions pour attirer l'attention des deux Serpentards qui suivirent le regard de leur camarade.

\- La petite brune est pas mal, commenta Albus.

\- La grande blonde est pour moi, les gars, dit Kilian.

Il s'était déjà levé, et Scorpius leva son regard vers Kilian en rigolant.

\- T'es chaud, dis-donc Rosto. Tu passes direct à l'attaque.

\- Histoire de montrer au jeune Potter comment je gère de la beauté plus âgée, répondit Kilian avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe.

Ni Albus, ni Scorpius ne doutait que Kilian réussirait son coup. Grand et fin, le jeune métis attirait facilement le regard, et son caractère joueur et bon enfant charmait toujours les filles. Ils regardèrent Kilian s'approcher du groupe en levant son verre alors qu'il proposait aux filles de trinquer à l'amitié, ce qui fit rire certaines tandis que d'autres échangeaient des regards amusés.

\- Il est déjà sûr de réussir son coup, l'enfoiré, dit Scorpius.

\- Comment il arrive à charmer avec ses techniques, je comprends pas, commenta Albus.

\- C'est le sourire, vieux.

\- Ca, je sais pas faire, répondit Albus.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers Albus puis rigola quand il vit l'air sérieux de ce dernier. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais Scorpius se contenta de rire alors qu'Albus lui rendait un sourire amusé.

\- Je crois que Rosto s'est chargé du boulot à notre place, dit Albus.

Scorpius comprit quand il vit deux filles du groupe s'en détacher et s'approcher d'eux. Il croisa le regard de Kilian qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, lui avait déjà passé un bras autour des épaules de sa proie et semblait la faire rire ainsi que ses deux autres amies.

\- Votre ami nous a dit que cherchiez un petit peu de compagnie, une des deux filles dit avec un sourire et les deux Serpentards échangèrent un sourire qui voulait dire la même chose, que c'était déjà dans la poche.

\- Et il nous a ôté les mots de la bouche, répondit Albus avec ironie.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard un peu surpris, et Scorpius retint un sourire, se disant qu'il était temps qu'il entre en scène avant qu'Albus ne les fasse fuir, et leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'elles firent.

Scorpius et Albus se connaissaient, ils avaient chacun leur technique de drague. Scorpius était mystérieux, et Albus distant. L'un comme l'autre finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors que Scorpius demandait à la jeune fille ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et qu'elle commençait à lui parler de l'école de Médicomagie, Scorpius dériva son regard vers Albus.

Le jeune homme faisait un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille qui rougissait en lui expliquant quelque chose. Albus passa sa main sur la joue de la fille pour replacer une mèche de cheveux, et Scorpius sut qu'elle était déjà conquise par son ami. En même temps, si Albus y mettait la forme, ce n'était pas compliqué de tomber sous son charme.

Le temps d'un instant, Scorpius se demanda si le sorcier aurait l'audace de tromper sa petite-amie s'il en avait l'occasion, mais aucune réponse ne s'imposa de manière sûre au sorcier. Il n'en savait juste rien.

\- Tu es joueur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la fille qui se trouvait avec Scorpius, et ce dernier reporta son attention sur elle alors qu'il commençait à parler de Quidditch.

De son côté, Albus se demandait combien de temps il jouerait la drague jusqu'à qu'il se lasse. Pas très longtemps, il ne trouvait pas la jeune fille très intéressante. Elle lui parlait depuis cinq minutes de comment ses amies et elle s'étaient retrouvées à l'Horcruxe, et Albus décida d'embrayer sur un autre sujet en coupant court à celui-là, et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

\- Je suis à l'Académie de Juristes, en deuxième année.

Le regard d'Albus changea du tout au tout quand il entendit ça. Son visage se ferma et la jeune fille dut le remarquer, car elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu connais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt, oui. L'école m'intéresse.

\- Je te la conseille, c'est la meilleure et ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui.

Ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui. Cette phrase tourna plusieurs fois dans la tête d'Albus et tout d'un coup, le sourire de la jeune fille l'irrita, et l'intérêt qu'il aurait pu lui porter disparut. Scorpius, qui avait posé son regard sur son ami en entendant la jeune fille, lui fit un signe de tête pour demander si tout allait bien, et Albus ne se sentit pas de mentir. Il porta sa main près de sa joue et tapa son majeur et son pouce plusieurs fois, ce qui était leur code pour signaler à l'autre qu'ils avaient besoin de temps seul, avant de se lever et sortir du bar.

Il se fichait bien de la jeune fille, de toute façon, Albus savait que Scorpius reprendrait la situation en main pour rattraper son comportement. Il se sentait ridicule, mais Albus eut le sentiment que l'air frais lui faisait du bien alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la noirceur de la nuit. Le bruit se faisait entendre depuis l'extérieur et la joie de vie qui se dégageait de ce bar contrastait avec le changement d'humeur soudain d'Albus.

De toutes les filles qu'il aurait pu se mettre à draguer, il avait fallu que celle-ci se trouve dans l'école de ses rêves. Il avait l'impression que son échec le poursuivait. Mais quel échec, Morgane avait raison. Pourquoi restait-il fixé sur le fait qu'il avait été refusé alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être accepté de base ? De la jalousie, de la frustration, de la colère, tout un mélange qu'Albus ressentait et qui lui donnait envie de péter les plombs.

En fait, Albus avait honte. Il avait réfléchi depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de refus, les propos de Scorpius et Morgane avaient tourné dans sa tête, et il avait compris ce qui le dérangeait. Sa volonté d'intégrer l'école avait noirci sa vision des choses, et la fin avait justifié ses moyens. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi et s'était pensé meilleur que les autres parce que son nom pouvait lui concéder plus de choses. Et ce n'était pas comme ça que réfléchissait Albus, il n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était, ses actes le montraient bien.

Il avait tenté sa chance pour les mauvaises raisons et s'était persuadé qu'elles suffiraient. Pour une école où l'on n'était pas autorisé à postuler plus de deux fois, ce n'était pas la chose la plus maline à faire, Albus le concevait enfin. Après tout, ce n'était rien, qu'une petite erreur. Cependant, quand on était le fils de Harry Potter, ces petites choses n'avaient pas la même ampleur.

Scorpius lui dirait qu'il était trop dur envers lui-même, qu'il s'en demandait parfois trop en tant qu'héritier Potter. Albus, lui, avait l'impression de ne pas se comprendre. Il était tiraillé entre son envie d'être une personne indépendante, qui n'était pas le fils de, ou le frère de, et son envie de rendre son père fier et d'être considéré le digne fils de son père. L'enfant parfait. Une idée qui avait hanté l'enfance de James et Albus. Une idée qui…

\- Tes pensées ont l'air de te ronger, Potter.

Albus sortit de ses pensées en entendant qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il releva la tête et constata que face à lui se trouvait la préfète de Serdaigle. Castier, s'il ne se trompait pas. Albus ne savait même pas en quelle année elle était. S'il se souvenait bien, Scorpius lui avait dit qu'elle était en cours avec eux. Peu importait, elle se tenait devant lui, un verre vide à la main.

\- C'est ne pas me connaître, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

En prononçant ces mots, Albus avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et la défiait du regard. Celle-ci tint le regard quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête alors que sur ses lèvres se formait un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter, c'est aussi dérangeant que cela de reconnaître que tu te poses des questions ?

Albus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fusiller la jeune fille du regard. Elle le provoquait, et il savait que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de suite, il ne se retiendrait pas d'être blessant. La Serdaigle ne rangea pas son sourire moqueur, elle le fixait de ses yeux clairs et semblait l'inciter du regard à se montrer blessant justement.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, se contenta de répondre Albus.

\- En effet, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre comment tu marches.

\- Et ça m'enchante au plus haut point, répondit Albus avec ironie, si tu pouvais me laisser seul maintenant, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Le ton d'Albus était dur, il le savait et le faisait exprès, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait qu'en étant blessant que les gens le laissaient tranquille. Il suffisait de blesser un petit peu une personne pour que celle-ci se renferme sur elle-même et s'en aille, comme il le souhaitait à chaque fois. Albus savait que cette méthode n'était pas vraiment correcte, mais le résultat qu'il obtenait était toujours celui qui lui convenait.

En face de lui, la Serdaigle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en levant les yeux au ciel, et Albus eut le sentiment qu'elle le trouvait ridicule. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils interagissaient en sept ans, et Albus ne pouvait enlever ce sentiment que la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas.

\- Je vais te laisser, Potter. Pas parce que tu le demandes SI gentiment, répondit la Serdaigle avec ironie, mais parce que, niveau compagnie, il y a plus agréable.

\- Je prendrai des cours d'amabilité pour la prochaine fois qu'on discutera, si tu le souhaites.

Albus était plein de dédain. Il se sentait grincer des dents et la présence de la jeune fille commençait réellement à l'irriter. Il n'était pas amusé par la répartie de la Serdaigle, ni par le fait qu'elle lui tienne tête. Tout ce dont il avait envie était qu'elle s'en aille, et que disparaisse ce regard qui semblait lui dire qu'elle voyait à travers l'air qu'il se donnait.

\- La première étape pour faire disparaître ses doutes, Potter, c'est d'accepter d'en avoir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille tourna les talons et rentra dans le bar. Il pouvait voir à la façon dont elle avait ouvert la porte qu'elle était tout aussi irritée que lui, mais Albus s'en fichait. La jeune fille l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées, mais finalement c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Celles-ci n'étaient de toute façon pas très joyeuses.

Des doutes, lui avait-elle dit. C'était comme si la Serdaigle en était arrivée à cette conclusion simplement en l'observant. Albus Potter avait-il des doutes ? Il aimait à penser que non, mais la vérité était bien tout autre. Des doutes, il en avait eus toute sa vie. Et Albus aimait à penser que personne ne pouvait le comprendre. C'était faux, bien sûr. Il avait pour simple exemple Morgane ou Scorpius pour affirmer que chacun avait ses doutes et avait connu ses horreurs. Sur ce dernier point, Albus avait été privilégié, il n'avait pas connu l'horreur. Simplement des doutes.

\- Tu veux rentrer au château, vieux ?

Scorpius était apparu à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et l'air préoccupé pour son ami. Et comme toujours, la présence de Scorpius rassura Albus. Des doutes, Albus en avait, et il avait l'impression que la mission de Scorpius Malefoy dans ce monde était de les faire disparaitre dès qu'il se mettait à y penser.

\- Et pour la fille ? demanda Albus.

\- Quel intérêt ? se contenta de répondre Scorpius avec un sourire alors qu'il mettait une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Albus et se mettait à marcher en direction du château.

Albus emboita le pas, constatant à sa montre qu'ils rentraient bien tôt par rapport au couvre-feu autorisé en week-end pour les sixième et septième années, mais Albus ne put que sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il se posait des questions ou doutait, son meilleur pote était là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Et en effet, Scorpius n'avait pas hésité à tourner court la discussion qu'il avait avec la jeune fille qu'il draguait quand il avait vu au bout de dix minutes qu'Albus n'était pas revenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se fichait de cette fille alors qu'il savait qu'Albus devait être en train de ruminer de mauvaises pensées seul ?

\- T'aurais dû leur proposer un plan à trois, fut tout ce que répondit Albus avec un petit sourire alors que Scorpius éclatait de rire.

* * *

\- Ouvre les yeux, Rosto. On a entrainement cet après-midi.

Pour simple réponse, Kilian leva un doigt en direction de Scorpius sans dire un mot alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire. A côté de lui, Albus eut un petit rire moqueur en regardant Kilian attraper le pichet de lait alors que ce dernier détestait le lait. Il se demandait à quel moment le jeune homme réaliserait que ce n'était pas le jus de citrouille qu'il avait attrapé.

\- T'es tellement pas frais, vieux, se moqua Antoine à côté de qui Kilian s'était assis. J'espère que ta nuit a valu le fait que tu m'aies abandonné dans le bar !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, répondit Kilian, c'est toi qui as disparu le premier avec une fille.

\- Pas faux, mais on n'a pas tous eu la chance de conclure !

Antoine rigola alors que Kilian reposait le pichet et posait sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'ai une sale gueule de bois.

\- Alors, hier ? se contenta de demander Antoine avec curiosité.

A cette question, Kilian releva la tête avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, et ce simple sourire suffit à Antoine pour éclater de rire et taper dans ses mains en félicitant son ami. En face d'eux, Scorpius et Albus souriaient, le premier demandant des détails aussitôt.

Albus écoutait Kilian parler jusqu'à qu'un hibou se pose avec grâce devant son assiette. La prestance avec laquelle l'oiseau se posa faisait toujours sourire Albus. Il était bien à l'image de sa tante Hermione. Albus attrapa la lettre et caressa l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt. L'écriture était celle de son père, et Albus savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans cette enveloppe en l'ouvrant.

« Fiston,

Ton frère m'a informé que tu avais postulé à l'Académie de Juristes, et que tu venais de recevoir une réponse négative qui t'avait déplu. Es-tu surpris ? Je le suis, moi, que tu aies postulé en ayant connaissance des conditions d'entrée et en sachant pertinemment que tu n'as pas encore le profil requis pour pouvoir être accepté. Si tu avais l'intention d'entrer à l'Académie, pourquoi as-tu refusé l'offre de stage que je t'ai proposée durant les vacances d'été ?

Je pensais que tu avais refusé parce que tu ne voulais pas être favorisé en portant mon nom et donc faire un stage que tu aurais eu par mon intermédiaire. Ton comportement me montre que ça ne peut être la raison, vu que tu as misé sur ton nom pour être pris à l'Académie. Est-ce bien cela, Albus, ou ai-je tort ?

Je reste perplexe quant à tout ça. Je pensais t'avoir inculqué la valeur du mérite. Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'idée de faire un stage en sortant de Poudlard, qui te permettait d'intégrer par la suite l'Académie alors qu'à côté, tu tentes ta chance en souhaitant être pris pour quelque chose que tu ne mérites absolument pas, au vu des conditions d'acceptation ?

Il est temps de réfléchir en adulte, Albus, car c'est ce que tu deviens cette année. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir les avantages et les inconvénients que peut t'apporter ton nom. Autre chose, Albus, n'as-tu pas le sentiment que tu peux me parler ? Ce n'est pas par ton frère que je devrais apprendre de telles choses, et tu le sais.

Je souhaite une réponse de ta part, Albus, ta mère et mois t'aimons. »

Lorsqu'il finit de lire la lettre, Albus était crispé. Tout son corps était sous tension, et une boule s'était installée dans sa gorge. Il sentait la déception dans les mots de son père, et rien ne pouvait plus attrister Albus que ce constat. Il aimerait répondre à son père que c'était une action bête de sa part, qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchi et que finalement, ce n'était pas grave, mais il savait ce que son père lui répondrait. Qu'il était temps qu'il apprenne à mesurer la portée de ce qu'il faisait, même si ses actions n'avaient pas de conséquences. Albus savait qu'il lui dirait ça car c'était déjà ce qu'il lui disait toujours quand il voyait la nonchalance et le dédain du comportement de son fils envers les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela.

A côté de lui, Kilian continuait de parler, et Albus sentait les regards furtifs que lui lançait Scorpius. Le mieux à faire était de les ignorer pour le moment. Sauf qu'on avait décidé de ne pas l'ignorer, Albus vit un vif d'or en papier voler vers lui, qu'il attrapa et déplia.

« Viens me dire bonjour, Bibi. »

Bibi. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se permettait de lui donner un surnom aussi ridicule, et il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'Albus laisser utiliser un surnom aussi ridicule, et c'était Morgane. Albus releva la tête vers la table des Poufsouffle, et son regard croisa celui de sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant de venir d'un geste de la main.

Albus n'hésita pas, il fit un signe de la tête à Scorpius et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles où on le regarda arriver. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de filles en particulier, et chacune se déplaça un petit peu quand il arriva pour lui faire de la place auprès de Morgane qui passa son bras autour des épaules d'Albus aussitôt qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, se contenta de dire Morgane.

Il savait qu'un geste valait mille mots, alors Albus tendit la lettre de son père à la jeune fille qui la prit et la lut. Elle mit un peu de temps à la lire, et quand elle finit, Morgane la plia et la rendit à Albus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu vas survivre au sermon de papa Potter ?

\- Il me dit ce que tu m'as dit, toi, répondit simplement Albus.

\- C'est vrai, mais on sait tous les deux que quand c'est Harry qui le dit, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand c'est moi.

Un sourire doux de la part de Morgane qui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur d'Albus. Son amie pouvait être dure avec lui, mais elle savait mieux que personne à quel point l'avis de son père importait à Albus, à quel point il n'aimait pas le décevoir. L'enfant parfait, comme il le pensait hier, oui, et surtout pour son père.

\- J'ai été bête, affirma Albus.

\- Maintenant que t'en prends conscience, je peux enfin te dire que ce n'est pas grave, répondit Morgane avec un petit sourire.

Albus planta son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle le regardait avec douceur, et finalement, il se dit qu'elle devait bien avoir raison. Albus savait que l'important pour Morgane était qu'il prenne conscience que la méthode qu'il avait employée n'était pas la bonne, et c'était tout. Morgane servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle tendit à Albus, l'obligeant à boire.

\- J'ai déjà mangé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est histoire de dénouer un peu l'estomac.

Albus remercia son ami d'un regard avant de le balader à la table des Serdaigles, à la recherche d'une tête en particulier, qu'il finit par trouver. Oriane rigolait avec une de ses amies qui semblait lui raconter une histoire en montrant son verre de jus de citrouille avec insistance. Les quatre filles étaient mortes de rire, et Albus eut un sourire en voyant sa petite-amie rigoler. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de la voir rire, il fallait dire qu'il n'était certainement pas celui qui la faisait rire, Albus en avait conscience, et Oriane avait un très beau sourire.

Son regard dévia sur la table des Serdaigles, et son regard croisa celui de Ludivine Castier qui le fixait d'un air neutre. Elle maintint le regard quelques secondes avant de le détourner pour le reporter sur ses camarades.

\- Tu échanges des regards avec Ludivine Castier, toi maintenant ? demanda Morgane sur un ton amusé.

Albus reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait avoir suivi son regard. Morgane semblait sourire de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- La vraie question est, tu ne la connais pas ? demanda Morgane sur un ton surpris. Quoique, finalement, ce n'est pas surprenant. Tu vis vraiment dans ton monde, Albus.

\- Je ne fais juste pas spécialement attention aux gens que je ne connais pas.

\- Castier est une des meilleures élèves en Défenses, se contenta d'expliquer Morgane. L'année dernière, elle faisait partie des assurés qui entreraient en formation d'auror en sortant de Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda Albus par curiosité mal placée.

\- Il semblerait que non, elle s'est désinscrite cette année des cours intensifs de Défenses, qui sont obligatoires pour être accepté en formation d'auror en sortant de Poudlard.

Albus ne répondit pas, analysant ce que lui disait son amie. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la Serdaigle qui discutait avec un jeune homme, le même jeune homme avec lequel Albus l'avait vue dans la salle commune des Serdaigles la veille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille était forte en Défenses, physiquement elle n'avait pas la carrure. Ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire, bien évidemment.

Finalement, Albus détourna le regard. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, et outre la curiosité, rien ne le motivait à en apprendre plus sur elle, alors il reporta son attention sur Morgane qui l'observait d'un air carnassier.

\- Elle t'intrigue, constata Morgane.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, répondit simplement Albus.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde dans cette école, tu sais.

\- Elle n'a pas peur de me le dire, continua Albus.

\- Alors ça, c'est vrai que c'est nouveau.

Bien sûr que Morgane se moquait d'Albus, il le savait mais s'en fichait. Finalement, Albus décida qu'il retournerait à la table des Serpentards où Scorpius l'attendait sûrement. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait un travail de groupe cet après-midi alors que son ami avait entrainement de Quidditch. Morgane retint son bras alors qu'il se levait.

\- On peut se voir à un moment dans ce week-end, juste toi et moi ?

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oh, comme tout le monde, Potter, répondit Morgane avec un petit sourire. Alors ?

\- Quand tu veux, se contenta de répondre Albus en répondant au sourire de son amie.

Morgane fit un clin d'œil à Albus et relâcha son bras alors que ce dernier retournait en direction de la table des Serpentards. Il préférait ne pas poser de questions maintenant, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'inquiéterait et que Morgane ne lâcherait aucune information tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous les deux installés à l'abri d'autres oreilles.

\- Potter !

Albus s'arrêta en voyant le petit-ami de Rose se diriger vers lui. Le jeune homme salua Albus d'un hochement de tête et jeta un œil autour de lui avant de commencer à lui parler.

\- Dis-moi, Potter, Rose va bien ? Je la trouve un peu distante ces derniers temps.

Le regard peu assuré, Eric devait savoir qu'Albus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et ce simplement parce qu'il était le petit-ami de sa cousine. Albus était très protecteur envers Rose, même s'il ne le montrerait jamais, mais il était un grand frère, et il se préoccupait qu'on soit correct envers Rose autant qu'on le soit envers Lily. Albus hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais finalement il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne jamais se mettre à dos Rose Weasley

\- Je ne sais pas moi, vois ça directement avec Rose plutôt.

Il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer trop froid, mais Albus devait admettre qu'il avait un côté Serpentard qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire partir. En face de lui, Eric hocha la tête. Il voulait insister, mais il n'osait tout simplement pas.

\- Je ne veux juste pas créer de conflit avec elle, tu sais, dit Eric.

\- Je t'assure que venir vers moi est la dernière chose dans ce cas, je suis sujet aux conflits, répondit Albus en cherchant Scorpius du regard à la table des serpents.

Une nouvelle fois, Eric hocha la tête. Quant à Albus, il fit un sourire neutre à Eric et lui souhaita une bonne journée sans plus de manière. De toute façon, c'était de renommée qu'il n'était pas très gentil, alors pourquoi faire semblant.

Albus s'installa à côté de Scorpius qui parlait encore avec Kilian et Antoine, mais le blond se tourna immédiatement vers son ami quand il le vit.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Scorpius.

\- A toi de me le dire, j'ai vu l'oiseau de ta mère se poser tout à l'heure.

Le visage de Scorpius se figea aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'Albus aurait vu l'oiseau et se sentait pris en flagrant délit. Seulement, Scorpius n'avait pas envie de parler.

\- Mon père te salue, répondit-il.

\- Et ta mère ? insista Albus.

La seule réponse de Scorpius fut un sourire qu'Albus savait forcé. Scorpius n'avait pas envie de parler, et Albus le concevait, alors il n'insista pas. Son ami lui parlerait quand il en sentirait l'envie.

\- Quand tu veux, si tu le veux, se contenta-t-il de dire à Scorpius.

Le blond fit un sourire à son Albus avant de taper l'épaule de son ami et reporter son attention sur Kilian et Antoine qui parlaient de l'entrainement de Quidditch de cet après-midi. Quant à Albus, il tendit à peine l'oreille, il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch. Il se contenta de jeter des regards en biais à son ami pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Seulement Albus le savait, que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais l'important est qu'il vous plaise, à vous. Pour le moment, on reste très centré sur Albus, mais les histoires de chacun vont venir se redécouper un peu plus, on va en apprendre plus sur la vie de chacun.

Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre de **We all tried** dans la semaine prochaine parce que ça fait un petit moment, mais pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire-là, sachez que la moitié du prochain chapitre est déjà écrite, le reste viendra facilement.

Voilà, bon week-end à vous (et prenez soin de vous, personnellement entre la fièvre et un accident, 2016 commence sur les chapeaux de roue niveau santé).


End file.
